gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura
| species=Amanto | species-k=天人 | species2=Yato Tribe | species2-k=夜兎族 | gender = Female | hair = Vermilion Red | eyes = Ocean Blue | btype = | status = Live | height = 155+ (young), 170 (adult) | weight = 40 | others= | basic_info = Kagura (神楽) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. She is an Amanto from the Yato Tribe, but refuses to accept her legacy as a yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. However, due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken", when her friends are in serious danger.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 219, p. 8. Being a yato, she also carries an umbrella around, as protection for the sun, since the Yato species are averse to sunlight. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She also likes Sadaharu, the Yorozuya pet and mascot, and while Gintoki and Shinpachi always seem to have a hard time controlling him, she does it with ease, something that may have to do with her gargantuan strength. She is staying at Gintoki's place at the moment. Kagura and Gintoki seems to have an odd father-daughter kind of relationship. She often adapts Gintoki's bad habits. Kagura is very fond of Gintoki. She refers to him as Gin-chan and intends to stay at Yorozuya forever. She often gets into quarrel with Shinpachi and Okita and she always hits them mercilessly. She also regards Okita as a rival after an unfinished rock-paper-scissors duel during a sakura-blossom party. She usually calls him "Super Sadist". They always tend to fight and argue whenever they have a chance. Kagura also looks up to Otae and calls her 'Anego' (older sister). She also gets along well with Katsura, as he often calls her 'Leader'. | appearance= Kagura has vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She typically wears a red Chinese-style dress called a ''cheongsam'' with yellow outlinings. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. When outside, she's usually seen carrying a purple umbrella around, which works as protection from the sun. The umbrella also acts as a weapon that can fire bullets like a machine-gun. Throughout the series, she grows a bit. Throughout the series she is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. | personality = Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was manipulated by a gang on the pretense that she was justly protecting them. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if its to strangers. She acts very "unlady like" in terms of the ways she speaks and in certain things she does such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she cares (such as beating up Shinpachi), she loves the Yorozuya and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. | story = During her childhood Kagura lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her father, mother and older brother. At one point in her life her older brother Kamui attempted to kill their father Umibouzu, however he failed and only managed to cut off his father's arm. This caused Umibouzu to go berserk and he nearly killed Kamui but was stopped by Kagura. Soon after that, Kamui left the family. In fear that he might harm her unintentionally just like Kamui, Umibozu left to avoid further destroying his family . To expand: * Kagura doesn't wear or carry an umbrella in the first 2 episodes of the anime. * Kagura calls her mother 'Mummy' and father 'Papi' and after his hair is all gone, calls him Hage (literally meaning bald-head). She calls her brother Kamui 'Ni-chan' (a.k.a. older brother). * Her mother died of illness when Kagura was very young. * Umibouzu highlighted that Kagura, in spite saying she hates Kamui, greatly wanted to save him from his destructiveness, in Episode 146. * Kagura has a number of pets named 'Sadaharu No.X' before the current Inugami Sadaharu came along. Previous pets all died because of her own inability to control her massive strength and killing the pets inadvertently. 'Sadaharu No. 28' was the latest deceased addition in the form of a dung beetle. 'Sadaharu No.1' was a rabbit. * Hasegawa labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. * Katsura calls her 'Leader'. * Strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime. ** She wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. ** She wanted to wean Gintoki off strawberry milk in Episode 58. ** Has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She even adds oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. * She would often swallow everything Gintoki says and regurgitates them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. * Her innate Yato killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Shinpachi a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up in Yoshiwara First Chapter in her battle with Abuto when he hurt Shinpachi who came to assist Kagura. * In the Bentendo Owee chapter, her fighting ability enabled her to be the first to defeat the final boss/Maou. * Sleeps in the cabinet shelf above Sadaharu in the Yorozuya office. * Grows throughout the series, being initially 155 cm but then later on closer to Shinpachi's height. ** In the timeskip arc, when she is 16, she was taller than him, at 170 cm of height. * Always adds -aru in her sentences, something which is believed to be a "Chinese Accent". | quotes= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | trivia When posing as a male host, she takes the name "Gurako" = | ref = | navigation = }} __INDEX__ Category:Amanto Category:Female Characters Category:Editing needed